Valentine's Day gone wrong!
by inu-sas4life
Summary: kagome had everything planned out wit a card! oblivious inuyasha goes to find Kikyo.when he returns kagome lets him have it and a fight breaks out.kagome goes home hurt and angry.will inuyasha stop her? R&R. 1st fanfic be nice. next chapter may be rated


VALENTINE GONE WRONG!!!!

**I do not own any of the characters here (though I wish I could) :[**

**Kagome POV**

Rain was pouring hard on top of Kaede's hut and Kagome was asleep dreaming peacefully.

_Dream_

_inuyasha please i need you. come back. he looked over focusing on her chocolate orbs. he couldn't just leave to see Kikyo. he had Kagome right here. nothing else was needed. he held her delicately. his eyes overwhelmed her vision. " i'm sorry Kagome for Kikyo." he nuzzled his face against my neck. his hair tickling me. but it felt so nice to be so close to him. he stroked my cheek delicately with his claws. as he grabbed my face he whispered " I Love You Kagome, more than you know." a rush of pure joy enveloped me. he came closer and his sweet breath fanned my face causing my heart to race at a dangerous speed. he smiled a smile of pure happiness as he placed his hand over my heart. i knew that he could feel it as well as hear it. he raised his eyes back to mine and came closer until our lips brushed. our mouths moving together. i was in a bliss. his tongue licked my lips as he asked for entrance. whimpering i opened my mouth and let him in. our tongues danced the fiery dance of passion. i felt the intensity of our kiss grow becoming hotter and hotter. he grabbed my face more roughly as i pulled him closer and tighter with each passing second. there was nothing around me except him. inuyasha...inuyasha..._

" inuyasha." as i woke up i realized what i said. irritaiton surged through me like a tsunami. I wanted to go home already and today unfortunately was Valentine's day, no one was celebrating. Well I was supposed to. I even had a Valentine for Inuyasha and I had planned to give it to him. It's not like they didn't know what today was everyone knew what day it was today even Inuyasha. He had other plans so he doesn't count. InuYasha has gone to look for Kikyo yet again. But it doesn't matter to me I try to convince myself knowing full well that that wasn't true. I don't know why he doesn't just die and be with her I thought bitterly. Noticing what I just said I gasp aloud and my heart starts to throb painfully with the realization of the possibility. i just wish he was here with me instead of htere with her.I feel tears burning behind my eyelids. I looked towards Sango meaningfully. Raising her eyebrows she nodded. As she started to get up, Miroku that lecherous monk eyed her with the lust in his eyes. I muffled my giggle. Sango started towards me but when she sees me all red and staring at Miroku she looks back and sees his hand lying neglected right where she sat. Without saying one word she held her finger up to me and went up to Miroku. Before I could even think of what she might be doing I heard the thundering smack echo around the hut and the imprint of her hand etched onto his skin. Shippo mutters "He never learns." I couldn't stifle my giggles any longer I burst out laughing to the point crying.

**InuYasha POV**

Putting my nose in the air I sigh in frustration. I couldn't find Kikyo's scent and I couldn't be too far from camp because of Kagome. Ah Kagome…..my mind started to wander from Kikyo for a moment. It was just filled with Kagome. Kagome with her eyes filled with intuition, Kagome as she gazed intently at me trying to see what's really behind me, Kagome lovingly holding Shippo and Kirara. How I wish that was me in Kagome's arms who stared at me so adoringly, who would kiss me lovingly so i could feel the softness of hr lips, Kagome with her ebony locks of hair blowing gently in the wind, blowing her sweet scent towards me, almost desensitizing me. Without realizing it I sniffed into the air trying to find her alluring scent, my eyes closing in pleasure when I found it. I sniffed some more but finding another scent mixed in. panic kicked in as I smelled the salt in her scent. I grip my Tetsuiaga tightly and run as fast as I could after her. Why can't I just leave Kikyo, can't I see how much I hurt her. Kagome was always there for me and not once do I say thanks. She puts up with me and always tries to make me feel better and understand. I have something great right here I just hope it's not too late.

**Kagome POV**

A sudden opening of the door stopped my laughing mid-giggle. I felt my heart start to race and cheeks start to warm. Sure enough, InuYasha came through the door. MY (**a girl can dream right?) **beautiful silver-haired hanyou in his fire rat kimono clutching his Tetsuiaga tightly, outlining the muscles in his arms. He looked around the room until his gaze found mine. I could lose myself into his honey-colored orbs staring intensely into mine. I saw a flicker of emotions in them, worry which soon turned to confusion, which turned to irritation. " Keh, I thought something happened.." I shook my head and stated firmly " nothing happened but now that you're here I'm going home for a few days I'm not sure how long." I braced myself for the fight.

**InuYasha POV**

I just looked at her. Sitting against the fire, her eyes moist, expression fierce but I could detect a twinge of sadness in them. It was kind of funny. I chuckled. She looked up surprisingly and got up to gather her stuff. Both Miroku and Sango breathed a sigh of relief along with Shippo. But then as she gathered her things to leave I couldn't bear to let her leave, even if it's only for a few days. I look at her and say " yo wench, you're not going anywhere, we haven't found a single jewel shard in 2 weeks." She turned around and said icily " well, instead of looking around for Kikyo's scent, you could look for Naraku." My mouth dropped and I cringed slightly. Not a single word was uttered for my mouth with that comment. I just turned around and walked to the Bone Eater's Well guilt eating me all the way there. I decided to wait for her there and tell her the truth. But what should I say?

**Kagome POV**

I froze as he left. I was expecting an argument but what I didn't expect is his reaction nor my comment. I turned around at the shocked faces before me. They just stared. But thankfully, Shippo broke the silence with a loud yawn. I unfroze and said " Go to bed, Shippo I'll see you either tomorrow or the next day." He smiled at me and said " Make sure you bring those potato things." I nodded my head and kissed him lovingly on the forehead. I turned towards Miroku and said " See you later." Looking at Sango I said " Come outside for a sec." Sango got up and gave Miroku an evil glare before getting up. Miroku laughed and said " I love it when she's mad." We left he hut just as Kaede was entering. I said "I'm leaving, I'll be back in a few days." " Ok child, I wish ye a safe trip." I wave as she goes in. I turn to Sango and exploded into tears. "What am I going to do? He's probably so mad at me. I bet he won't even talk to me or look at me. I don't- " I blubbered but Sango cut me off. She gave me a small smile and advised " it's okay. He'll get over it. Just make sure you try to apologize. He IS going to forgive you. There is no way he can be mad at you." I laughed darkly " of course he can, I'm not Kikyo, and I'm Kagome." "That's exactly why he can't stay mad at you. You really are oblivious aren't you? He has always loved you. You can tell by the way he defends you and looks at you when you're asleep. You mean more to him than you know." I looked at her doubtfully and said "I don't think so but thanks." I gave her a hug and said good-bye. She waved back and entered the hut once more. When I was sure that she couldn't see me the tears that had subsided when she was talking came back once more. I sobbed and sobbed uncontrollably, stumbling around blindly. When I saw the clearing for the well I ran for it and tripped over something. But before I hit the ground something grasped my arm.

**InuYasha POV**

Her chocolate eyes look up at me, red and puffy, strong with sadness and guilt. Seeing her like this broke my heart I couldn't take it and it was my entire fault. I hung my head and felt my ears flatten against my head. " I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't know what I- " My ears perked up I growled. " Why are you crying? You shouldn't be crying." I couldn't look at her seeing her would just cause the tears behind my eyes to overflow.

**Kagome POV**

Oh great he can't even look at me. I felt my chest tear. I turned from his grasp and jumped into the well before anything else happened.

**Inuyasha POV **

Oh no, what am I going to do. She can't even bear the sight of me. I really did it this time. Looking back at my empty hands, I punched the ground. My knuckles started to burn from the blood that was oozing from it. Should I follow her or let her go? I look back at the well longingly and decided to follow her. I'm going to tell her the truth I decide. I walk ever so slowly to the well sniffing her enchanting scent, when I felt something underneath my feet. I bend down and pick it up. Turning it over in my hand (Kagome once told me it was something called a Vaaaleentin…or something like that I recall) I see a heart with writing on the inside. It read:

_InuYasha,_

_I know we don't get along a lot and you know annoy the hell out of me. But I want you to know that times may get tough but I could always count on you. It doesn't matter what you do. No one and nothing else matters. Not Kikyo, not Naraku, not even the demons that may do something to me can change how I feel and always feel about you. You mean so much more than a friend to me and today would be a great day to tell you that. Happy Valentine's Day!!_

_Kagome_

My heart stopped beating. Could she mean what I can only hope and dream that she means? Could she love me like I love her? Is that possible for a beautiful girl like her to love a disgusting half-breed like me? I fold the note carefully and stick it inside my robe. I rush as quickly as I can to the well and jump in.


End file.
